polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Australiaball/@comment-146.90.151.169-20170524180145
B B & S:Bachelors' and Spinsters' Ball- a very enjoyable party usually held in rural areas Back of Bourke: a very long way away Bailsomebody up: to corner somebody up physically Bail out:depart,usually angry Banana bender:a person from Queensland Barbie: barbecuenoun Barrack:to cheer onteam etc. Bastard:term of endearment Bathers:a swimming costume Battler:somebody working hard and only just making a living Beaut,Beauty:great,fantastic Big Smoke:a big cit,especially Sydney or Melbourne Big-note oneself:brag,boast Bikkie:biscuit"it cost bikkies"-it was expensive Billabong:an oxbow lake cut off by a change in the water course.Billabongs are usually formed when the course of a creek or river changes,leaving the former branch with a dead end Billy: teapot.Container for boiling water Bingle:motor vechile accident Bities:biting insects Bitzer:mongrel dog{bits of this and bits of that Bizzo:businessyour own bizzo Black Stump, beyond the:a long way away,the back of nowhere Bloke:A man or guy Bloody:veryhard yakka Bloody oath!:that's certainly true Blow in the bag:have a breathalyser test Blowie:black fly Bludger:lazy person,layabout,sombody who always relies on other peope to do things or lend him things Blue:fightwas having a blue with his wife Blue,make a:make a mistake Bluey:pack,equipment,traffic ticket,redhead/blue cattleafter its subtle makings which is an excellent working dog.Everyone's favourite all-Aussie dog/heavy wool or felt jacket worn by mining and construction workers/bluebottle jellyfish Bodgy:of inferior quality Bog in:commence eating,to attack food with ethusiasm Bog standard:basic,unadornedbog standard car,telephone etc. Bogan:person who takes little pride in his appearance,spends his day slacking and drinking beer Bogged:Stuck in mad,deep sandvelchicle. Boil-over:an unexpectedsporting result Bondi cigar:see"brown-eyed mullet" Bonzer:great,ripper Boogie board:a hybrid,half-sized surf board Boomer:a large male kangaroo Booze bus:police velchicle used for catching drunk drivers Boozer:a pub Bored shitless:very bored Bottle shop:liquor shopa man with with hessian bags going around picking up beer bottles in 50's and 60's Bottler:something excellent Bottling,his blood's worth:he's an excellent,helpful bloke Bounce:a bully Bourke Street,he doesn't know Christmas from:he's a bit slow in the head.Street is a brightly lit Melbourne street Bowl of rice,not my:not my cup of tea;I don't like it Brass razoo,he hasn't got a:he's very pool Brekkie:Breakfast Brick shit house,built lke a:big strong bloke Brickie:brickslayer Brisvegas/ Brizzie:Brisbane, capital of Queensland Brown- eyed mullet:a turd in the sea{where you're swimming!} Brumby:a wild horse Buck's night:stag party,male gathering the night before the wedding Buckley's,Buckley's chance:no chanceZealand stands Buckley's of beating Australua at football Budgie smugglers:men's bathing costume Bull bar:a stout bar fixed to the front of a vehicle to protect it against hitting kangaroosroo bar" Bundy:short for Bundaberg,Queensland,and the brand of rum that's made there Bunyip:mythical outback creature Bush:the hinterland,the Outback,anywhere that isn't in town Bush bash: long competitive running or motorcar race through the bush Bush oyster:nasal mucus Bush telly:campfire Bushie:someone who lives in the Bush Bushman's hanky:Emitting nasal mucus by placing one index finger on the outside of the noseblocking one nostriland blowing Bushranger:highwayman,outlaw Butcher:small glass of beer in South Australia-From the theory that a butcher could take a quick break from his job,have a drink and be bsck at work BYO:unlicensed restaurant where you have to Bring Your Own grog,also a similar part of barbecue